And The Words Do Hurt Unfortunately”
by FairyGoddess
Summary: Hermione Granger has finally been named prefect. Things come easily for her...except love. She finds it in the person she least expects it in...and she sees the real him. DRACO/HERMIONE FLUFF!! R/R!!!


The song belongs to Fly Away Dreamer. Really talented! It's a Draco/Hermione fluff.

****

~FairyGoddess~

****

"And The Words Do Hurt Unfortunately"

__

Lifted to the sky,

Thrown back down,

Thrown side to side,

Tossed all around

Carried like a rag doll,

Trailing behind the rest,

Keeping to myself,

Thinking that's best

Hermione Granger had been named prefect after many years of hard work and studying. People thought things came easily for her, but unfortunately, they were wrong. She wasn't born a full blooded witch. Therefore, some of the students didn't accept her. Some of the students as in Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy....and Draco.

Draco Malfoy was the meanest Slytherin around. Hermione thought by age fifteen he'd be more mature, but he was still the same I'll-put-you-down-because-I-feel-like-it kind of guy. He never let anything get to him. 

Draco had a certain nickname for Hermione. It just happened to be _'mudblood'_ which meant that she was not a full blood witch. It hurt her terribly when he called her that and all of his friends laughed. He was a cute boy...she just wished that his personality could match.

Hermione closed her Potions book and sighed. She had the worst headache from studying. So, she decided to go outside for some fresh air. It had always helped her before.

She walked outside. The air was chilly. It wasn't dinnertime yet, but it was close. Hermione was hungry. There were other students outside waiting on dinner...wanting something to do. 

Hermione walked down the steps and across the Hogwart's grounds to the pond. She sat down on a big rock that stood sternly there. She smiled as she looked up at the sky. It was a lovely night. 

"Hey, Granger," Came a voice from behind her. Hermione looked at the lake and saw the reflection of a tall, blonde haired boy with silver-blue eyes. Hermione let out a sigh.

"What, Malfoy?" She asked turning around to face him. Draco smiled and sat down by her. It was a quiet night. The perfect night. Hermione ignored him and looked out over the water.

"So, where's Pothead and Weasel?" He asked smirking. Hermione looked away. Oh, how she hated that boy. Oh, how she loved him. She didn't know why either.

__

Holding in everything,

Trying to ignore your words,

Beginning to wonder,

What's good in this world

Depression, anxiety,

Fear of dying,

Yet at the same moment, wanting to die,

Though the thought is petrifying

Draco sighed. "Hey, mudblood, are you deaf? Where is your lover boy and his side-kick?" Hermione let all the tears she had held back, for five years, go. Draco saw that she was crying and his heart sank. Did he really hurt her? Did she actually take those things so seriously?

"Hermione, I'm sorry," He said softly as he placed a hand on her arm and scooted closer to her. Hermione began sobbing even worse. Draco didn't hesitate. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Hermione just cried.

"Why is everyone against me? Why am I such an idiot?" She sobbed. Draco smiled and pulled away. He looked into her eyes. They were sparkleing in the light from her tears.

"Not everyone is against you, Mione. And...you are _not _an idiot," He spoke. Hermione dried her tears and smiled a little bit. Her smile brought a smile to his face. 

"Then, why are you so mean?" She asked. Draco laughed.

"What I say doesn't count," He stated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Draco, you're opinion about me is the only one that counts. I really like you. Maybe not all the time, but I like you!" Hermione almost yelled. Draco's jaw dropped.

"Um...you like me?" 

"Yes!" Hermione said beginning to cry a little bit. "Yes, I like you, Draco!"

Draco nodded and smirked. He didn't know what to do. He liked her, too that's why he cared about her the way he did. He never meant to hurt her. He wasn't like all the other Malfoys. 

So, in an instant, Draco pulled Hermione close and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, although she was in shock. Hermione began to feel dizzy. She never wanted the kiss to end. It was too special. This might be the only time he's nice to her. Then, the kiss was over. 

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and blushed. He smiled. He loved it when he made girls blush...preferably her. She smiled and got up.

"Dinner should be ready now," She said. Draco stood up, also, and nodded. 

"Yeah. You're right. I'll...see you later," He said quickly before running off. Hermione bit her lips and sighed. Sure, she'd see him again...but would he be Malfoy....or Draco?

The next day Hermione, Harry, and Ron, made their way to the Great Hall. As they sat down, Hermione heard shouts from behind her. _Mudblood! Overachiever! Loser! Miss Perfect! Granger! Mudblood! Mudblood! Mudblood!_

The tossing around,

As if I'm nothing at all,

My seem like nothing at first,

But mounting, they seem over fifty feet tall

I wish it was the sticks and stones, breaking my bones,

Instead of the words that were never supposed to hurt me,

But that's not going on, I've got not broken bones,

Hermione was about to go when someone walked up to their table. No one seemed to want to make him move as he stood across from Hermione. She looked up. It was Draco. 

"Can I sit here?" He asked smirking. Hermione smiled and nodded. With a smile he sat down and the two began talking. Every now and then he would shout an insult to a Slytherin. Hermione felt good for the first time in awhile. 

Draco smiled at her and held her hand in his. Neither cared about the looks they were getting...only about each other....

__

And the words do hurt, unfortunately....

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you liked. I thought Draco going to the table was sweeeeet! PLEASE REVIEW!

~ FairyGoddess ~


End file.
